jp_ultimate_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
JP
JP is a student and a member of The Alliance. Biography JP is a normal kid with lots of friends, but he was bullied (a lot) in his school by Feliciano. At an unknown time, he met super-heroes and became friends with them. Allies * The Alliance - Teamates and Friends **Dominic Toretto - Friend **Letty Ortiz **Brian O'Connor - Friend **Luke Hobbs - Situational Ally **Roman Pearce - Friend **Tej - Friend **Ramsey **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Friend **John Diggle/Spartan **Felicity Smoak - Friend **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog **Dinah Drake/Black Canary **Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific **Barry Allen/The Flash - Idol and Friend **Iris West **Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost **Cisco Ramon/Vibe - Teamate and Friend **Harrison Wells **Joe West **Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man **Wally West/Kid Flash **Kara Danvers/Supergirl - Friend **Alex Danvers **James Olsen/Guardian **Winn Schott **Mon-El - Friend **Maggie Sawyer **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter **Sara Lance/White Canary - Friend **Ray Palmer/Atom **Zari Tomaz **Amaya Jiwe/Vixen **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm **Martin Stein/Firestorm **Nate Heywood/Steel **Leo Snart/Citizen Cold **Reed Strucker - Situational Ally **Caitlin Strucker **Lauren Strucker - Situational Ally **Andy Strucker **John Proudstar/Thunderbird - Ally **Marcos Diaz/Eclipse - Ally **Lorna Dane/Polaris - Situational Ally **Clarice Fong/Blink **Clary Fairchild - Friend **Isabelle Lightwood - Friend **Jace Herondale - Ally **Alec Lightwood **Magnus Bane **Simon Lewis - Ally **Luke Garroway **Maia Roberts **Matt Murdock/Daredevil **Jessica Jones **Luke Cage - Teamate and Friend **Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Teamate and Friend **Emma Swan - Situational Ally turned Teamate **David Nolan **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Regina Mills **Zelena **Henry Mills **Jacinda **Lucy **Killian Jones - Situational Ally **Adam Davenport **Bree Davenport - Friend **Chase Davenport **Leo "Francis" Dooley **Donald Davenport **Scott McCall - Friend **Stiles Stilinski - Friend **Liam Dunbar **Malia Tate - Friend **Lydia Martin - Friend **Alex Wilder - Savior **Chase Stein - Teamate and Savior **Karolina Dean - Savior **Nico Minoru - Savior **Gert Yorkes - Savior **Molly Hernandez - Savior **Black Bolt **Medusa **Gorgon **Karnak **Triton **Crystal **Cleo Sertori **Rikki Chadwick **Emma Gilbert **Zane Bennett - Friend **Lewis McCartney **Tyrone Johnson/Cloak - Temporary Enemy (while under Feliciano's control) and Teamate **Tandy Bowen/Dagger - Temporary Enemy (while under Feliciano's control) and Teamate **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Leo Fitz **Jemma Simmons **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie **Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight **Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Ally, Teamate and Friend **Thor - Teamate **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Vision **Sam Wilson/Falcon **James Rhodes/War Machine **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Idol and Friend **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **T'Challa/Black Panther **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Gamora **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Racoon **Groot **Mantis **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot **Harley Quinn - Teamate **Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang **Chato Santana/El Diablo **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana **Rick Flag **Jason Scott/Red Ranger **Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger **Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger **Zack Taylor/Black Ranger **Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger **Lino - Friend *The Next Step Dance Studio - Friends **Michelle - Close Friend **Emily **Eldon - Friend **Thalia **Giselle **James - Friend **Riley - Friend **West - Friend **Sloane **LaTroy **Amanda **Noah **Cierra **Henry **Amy **Richelle **Stephanie **Piper **Skylar **Cassie *Marcos - Best Friend *Bellator - Classmate and Friend *Elena - Close Friend *Juno - Friend *Frank Castle/The Punisher - Situational Ally and Friend *David Lieberman/Micro *Loki - Former Enemy turned Ally *Valkyrie *Auran *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Lance Hunter *Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Felicia - Former Enemy *Peter - Former Enemy *Samantha *Francisco "Kiko" Freire - Former Bully turned Friend *Sonic Enemies *Feliciano's Team **Ruben - Atempted Killer **Feliciano - Bully and Atempted Killer Status *Alive. Portrayed by *JP. Appearences #''JP Ultimate Alliance.'' #''JP Ultimate Alliance 2.'' #''JP Ultimate Alliance 3.'' Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Students Category:JP Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance 1 Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance 2 Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance 3 Characters Category:Heroes